De Sombras y Sueños
by Randa1
Summary: Anhelos y deseos que se ocultan en las sombras y que se revelan en los sueños.... no soy buena en poesia.. obvio, solo que este viaje por autopista me tiene aburrida y ociosa.. mala combinacion


De Sombras y Sueños

Por Randa

Ya se, ya se, despues de leer esto no me van a seguir leyendo mas

A ver.. el letrero de la autopista dice.. Valencia proxima salida, quiere decir que termine de escribir esto casi llegando a la primera parada de mi viaje de vacaciones, estoy aburrida hasta la muerte y el control de la radio del carro lo tiene otro.. con un gusto fatal

Y como en algo tengo que ocupar mi tiempo.....

Les advierto ( y ya lo notaran en la primera oracion), que la poesia de casualidad la leo, no sean tan duros ( aunque seamos claros, como poetisa hago ricas panquecas .. las de cocos me quedan mundiales)

Al menos para los tomatazos saquen los tomates de la lata esta vez, si son tan amables

En fin.. aquí va

Desde las sombras te observo y te admiro, solo a eso me atrevo

Desde las sombras te miro y te deseo, solo a eso puedo aspirar

Desde las sombras te amo y te sueño, a mas no puedo llegar

Todas las noches a tu habitacion entro, y desde las sombras tu sueño atiendo

Y admiro tu  rostro de angel

 tu cuerpo para mi perfecto

Y sueño con tu voz que con su sonido hechizante

Curan mi alma, curan mi corazon maltrecho

Desde las sombras en mis sueños te hago mia

 te conviertes en mujer, dejas atrás la niña

Desde las sombras guardo un silencio que me aniquila

que no permite que salgas de mis sueños para entrar en mi vida

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde mis sueños siento tu presencia, tu porte seguro, tu mirada intensa

Desde mis sueños elaboro castillos en el aire, donde soy tu mujer y tu eres mi amante

Desde mis sueños te escucho jurarme amor eterno, un amor puro, mas alla del tiempo

Y en el juntos por la vida marchamos

Mirando hacia el futuro, tomados de las manos

Desde mis sueño veo anhelante

El momento en que decidida

Mi amor te declarate

Y dejando a un lado tu mirada fria

Una clara sonrisa en tu rostro se dibujase

Desde mis sueños mis fantasias me permiten ver

Que para ti ya no soy la niña

Soy toda una mujer

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

que hago aquí?

Quien me dio el derecho?

De profanar este santuario

Donde descansas en tu lecho

Y la realidad golpea mi rostro

Con hechos que  mi corazon acuchillan

Para ti no sere otro

Mas que un tutor, tu heroe de niña 

Con la certeza que solo así me llegaras a querer

Y no me desearas como a un hombre

Lo desea una mujer

Desde las sombras mi alma grita tu nombre con desesperacion

Sabiendo cual es el lugar que ocupo en tu corazon

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde mis sueños puedo verte a mi lado

y tu alma ya no guarda mas culpas

tu corazon ha sanado

desde mis sueños no te veo pesimista

ya no ves hacia el pasado

y hasta creo que peco de optimista

porque me dices que solo a mi has amado

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde las sombras mi mente me hace reflexionar

Que solo soy un intruso

Que este no es mi lugar

Desde las sombras le digo a mi corazon obtuso

Que solo soy un tonto iluso

Y este sentimiento en mi debo enterrar

Asi desde las sombras siento que soy observado

Por un par de ojos brillantes como un cielo estrellado

Y por un instante se detiene mi vida

Al constatar que es tu mirada, la que me priva

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde mis sueños mi corazon se angustia

Siento la perdida

Siento renuncia

Desde mis sueños una presencia cercana

La existencia de un peligro denuncia

Una amenza de soledad que emana

Y quedara marcada como un estigma

Que pierdo a quien me ama

Que lagrimas se aproximan

Y desde mis sueños vuelvo a la realidad

A una verdad mas fantasiosa

Ya que en ella frente a mi tu estas

Desde las sombras observandome con mirada ansiosa

Pienso que es un sueño

Una jugada de mi imaginacion

Tener frente a mi al ser del que de mi amor es dueño

Y unico habitante de mi corazon

A el me acerco con paso vacilante

Miro en sus ojos

Esos ojos penetrantes

Por primera vez noto un fuego

Que no habia visto antes

Un fuego que estremece de mi cuerpo cada parte

Delatando en el un sentimiento

que hace que en sus brazos decida abandonarme

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni en el mañana

Solo en amarte

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde las sombras soy atraido

por esos ojos inocentes

puros castos, y con decisión evidente

desde las sombras soy sustraido

y mi corazon me traiciona

que como un loco insubordinado

delata en mis ojos toda mi historia

y desde las sombras soy arrebatado

por unos labios tiernos

que con un roce me han despertado

al mas bello de los sueños

Y fuera de las sombras, sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia

cedemos a nuestros deseos

con pasion, sin miedos, con fuerza

sin decir nada, sin mediar un te quiero

Solo nuestros corazones estan seguros

que este es el inicio de una historia

que hoy decidimos iniciar un futuro

forjado de amor, forjado de gloria

N/A: ya se, ya se.. sin comentarios.. 

Creo que me esta afectando el bendito Cd de Alejandro Fernández que estoy oyendo desde que Salimos de Caracas... una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez

No tengo nada contra Alejandro Fernández pero.....

En la primera parada se lo pierdo 

Chaup

Randa


End file.
